Island of Lust
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commissioned By: Anonymous. In order to Impress Goku, Chi-Chi decides to get training from Master Roshi before the World Martial Arts Tournament. Roshi, however, has other ideas.


The sky's over the south-eastern sea of planet Earth was, as usual, perfectly clear and a beautiful light blue as a single jetcopter cut through the sky at high speed, thundering towards its location with a haste rarely seen outside the city. This jetcopter belonged to the rich Ox King, the monarch of Fire Mountain. A large and powerful man, Ox King had trained in Martial Arts in this part of the world at a young age under the amazing Master Roshi. He was the old master's second strongest student, the strongest being his fellow student Gohan.

In turn, Ox King has taught the Turtle Style Martial Arts to his daughter Chi-Chi. The young woman herself was traveling with him. She had become a prodigy in her own right and was stronger than he had ever been, but she still had a long way to go before becoming as strong as the likes of Gohan or Roshi himself. It was for this reason that Ox King had decided to take his daughter to see the aged master, hoping she might be able to get some top-quality advice or even training from the old man before the next world Martial Arts Tournament.

Apparently, Master Roshi had taken on new students in recent years including that young Goku fellow they had met a few years back. He had watched the last World Martial Arts Tournament and seen how outrageously strong Goku had become and knew the kid would only be stronger this time around. Chi-Chi had seemed surprisingly chipper upon hearing Goku would be at the tournament, and after deciding to enter herself, took to becoming as strong as possible. Her drive was far greater then it had ever been before, and when his ability to teach had reached its limit, they had set out on their journey to meet his old master.

"Are we getting closer father?" Chi-Chi asked her father, looking up at him with the same awe and respect she had held since she was a child.

"We're close now sweetheart, just a little longer. Master Roshi is a very reclusive man who trains alone in Martial Arts almost constantly, to find was very hard when I was a young man," Ox explained wisely, looking vigilantly over the seas for their destination.

"Will he really teach me? I need to be as strong as possible for this tournament," Chi-Chi said with conviction in her eyes.

"I'm sure he will, you're nearly a master in Turtle Style as it is."

Ox's kind and truthful words brought a satisfied smile to Chi-Chi's face, the young woman turning her gaze to the sea in front of her. She kept her gaze there for a few minutes before she caught sight of a small mass of land in the distance. It seemed tiny, even as they got closer it couldn't be any larger than 300 meters in diameter and only held a single small pink, a wooden house which upon further examination had 'Kami House' written over the top of it. Ox smiled as he looked upon his old training grounds once again, never forgetting the memories he forged on this island.

"This is it," Ox said simply, getting a nod from his daughter in response.

The jetcopter came into land in front of the pink house, the jets of the air vehicle picking up dust and sand from the ground below it. When they finally managed to land, the small space making it a little bit hard to do so, the engine shut off and they two climbed out. The island was calm, quiet and beautiful. Waves lapped at the island's edges, with golden sand lining the outer rim of the island which gradually faded into the lush green grass the further landward you got.

Turning towards the house, the two walked up to the door and knocked. From inside they heard a thud and a yell as if someone had fallen over. Several moments passed before the door finally opened to reveal a spindly looking, bald old man with a white beard and mustache. His arms were folded behind his back in a disciplined stance, contrasting his gaze which was tired and slightly apathetic. This changed to mild surprise however when he caught eyes with his former student.

"Ox, my boy. To what do I owe this visit?" Roshi asked causally, seemingly ignoring the fact that both Ox and his daughter were now bowing respectfully to him.

"Master, it's a pleasure to see you again," Ox replied respectfully. "I have come to ask a great favor of you. My daughter will be fighting in the World Martial Arts tournament, I would be honored if you would train her."

"Your daughter you say?" Roshi looked over to Ox's right, meeting the gaze of the young woman there.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, it's always been a dream of mine to train under a Martial Artist of your reputation Master Roshi," Chi-Chi greeted, emulating her father's respectfulness.

Roshi himself, however, hadn't heard a word she had said and was instead eyeing up the young woman in front of him with a keen gaze. He had never hidden his perverse nature from his students, Roshi openly groping and ogling girls around his students for decades now. However, he had never had a student bring his deliciously innocent looking daughter to him before. And with no prompting on his part too, it was almost as if it was Christmas.

And how could you blame Roshi for taking a gander at the young women, she was, of course, a gorgeous piece of ass if there ever was one. With flowing long black hair that went down to her waist, her head being covered by a strong, pink, metal battle helmet. Her hair also complimented her dark eyes brilliantly, making her button nose and pink lips bring together an unblemished, perfect face. But none of that even began to compare to the masterpiece that was her well defined, athletic body.

She had a flat, toned stomach with an hourglass, curvy body comprised of a tiny waist, deliciously large hips, and grabbable large breasts, easily a larger C-Cup. Her body was protected by the Amazon armor worn by her mother, a smaller version of which she had worn in her younger years. A blue breastplate protected her perfect chest, spiking out into shoulder guards over her shoulders. A matching thong-like garment protected her most sacred areas and pink weighted training boots to complete the set, protecting the lower half of her beautiful, toned legs that went on for miles.

Roshi couldn't take his eyes off her. Luckily, a cough from Ox King took his eyes gaze away from the young woman and back to her former student. Stepping aside, he allowed the two to enter his home. Both took a seat on his couch, while the master himself simply kneeled in front of his table. Ox sat quietly and politely, waiting for his master to speak as was his place. He had never become a turtle school master, so he was still subordinate to the man. Chi-Chi however, waited anxiously next to her father. She had come so far in order to receive training from this small, strange man, and she was hoping to get to it as soon as possible. She couldn't hope to grab her dear Goku's attention if she was weak, so Roshi's training was paramount to her development before the tournament.

"So, you wish to train under me young one?" Roshi asked her, getting the young man's attention.

"Most defiantly Master Roshi, I have outgrown my father's training and would be honored to trainer under someone such as you," Chi-Chi replied enthusiastically, hoping her words would sway the older man.

"I see, and you are equal to your father in my school's teachings?" Roshi further inquired.

"I am yes, in most cases I can defeat my father in battle," Chi-Chi answered.

"Very well," Roshi said, turning away from the girl and to her father. "Ox you can leave your daughter with me. I'll be sure to contact you before the tournament, so you can come and watch her progress."

"Oh, thank you, master, I promise you she'll work as hard as she can," Ox exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear at the news. What he didn't know, however, was that Roshi was inwardly down the same thing.

'Trust me, my dear student, I'll make sure she works very hard heh heh heh,' Roshi thought perversely to himself, his face not giving away her immoral thoughts.

"You're most welcome Ox. Now off with you, her training must begin as soon as possible," Roshi commanded, getting a hesitant nod from the Fire Mountain Patriarch.

"Oh, okay. I suppose that makes sense," Ox replied obediently, turning to his daughter and kissing her forehead. "Remember your teachings and do everything he tells you, it's all for the best. Do you understand?"

"Yes father, I'll do my best," Chi-Chi replied formally, at that moment seeing not just her father, but her martial arts instructor.

"I know, you always do."

With that said, Ox got up from his chair, shared one last hug with his daughter and made his way out the house. Within moments both Roshi and Chi-Chi could hear the sounds of jets starting up as her father flew their jetcopter off and away from the island, leaving her alone with earth's greatest martial arts master. Once the lingering sounds of the jetcopter off in the distance were gone, silence took over the two individuals. An awkward tension filled the air as Roshi contemplated his next move and Chi-Chi tried her best not to seem too nervous. It took several moments before Roshi finally broke the silence as his mind was made up on how to go about dealing with the young Fire Mountain girl.

"If you wish to study under me young one you will have to go through a great many tests and tribulations before I deem you ready for the tournament you wish to participate in," Roshi explained, getting a nod from the young girl.

"I understand Master Roshi, I'm ready for anything you throw at me," Chi-Chi replied confidently, getting a nod from the aging man.

"Very well. But if you truly wish to prove to me you want to train under men you will need to answer some questions." Roshi's gaze made Chi-Chi pause for a second, but after a moment she nodded in confirmation.

"Whatever you need Master," Chi-Chi said, having no idea of the lewd effect the word 'master' had on her teacher, namely the way his cock jumped to attention as the words fell from her mouth.

"Tell me, why do you wish to train under me?" Roshi asked, gazing into the young woman's eyes.

"I…uh, want to become the strongest I can be," Chi-Chi replied half-heartedly, trying her best to seem as if she meant it. Roshi merely shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't lie to me girl. Tell me the truth, or I will call your father back to take you home right now!" Roshi declared with authority. The woman's eyes widened at his tone, feeling like a little girl being reprimanded by her father.

"I-I w-want to impress my one t-true love so he will marry me!" Chi-Chi admitted, tripping over her words as she spoke the truth.

"I see, and who is this true love of yours?" Roshi asked, his voice portraying an innocence he didn't possess.

"…your student, Son Goku," Chi-Chi answered, her head falling in shame of her petty and selfish response.

Roshi didn't response outwardly, but on the inside, the old man frowned as he realized he was out of luck. Goku had already been somewhat stronger than him when he left on his quest for greater strength almost three years ago. The old master was sure that by now Goku would be on a whole other level. If those two got together and Roshi tried it on with Chi-Chi, Roshi knew he would be in for a quick and bitter end. He knew that if he wanted a taste of this delectable morsel, he would have to act here and now. Turning towards her, he smiled warmly and nodded. Walking towards the stairs, he motioned his arms for her young woman to follow. Oblivious to the old man's intentions, she followed.

They made their way up the stairs and through the house until they reached the furthest door down the landing. He opened it up and motioned Chi-Chi inside, she obediently followed behind him and walked through the door. She found herself inside a small, plain bedroom with a double bed, bedside draws and a desk with nothing on it. A pretty standard guest bedroom overall. Chi-Chi was incredibly confused as to why they were up here, the old man remained silent as he walked over to the bed. Sitting on the bed, his gaze was on gaze was entirely on her. It was a hard gaze and it made her somewhat uncomfortable. It was almost as if he was looking into her soul, she eventually averted her gaze as she simply couldn't meet his hard gaze anymore.

"W-Why are we up here?" Chi-Chi asked hesitantly, shifting uncomfortably at her current situation.

"Well, you see Chi-Chi. Your reasons for wanting my training are somewhat lacking, and so I need you to prove to me that you are truly willing to do anything to complete your training to my standards," Roshi explained. To his credit, Chi-Chi accepted the explanation without so much as questioning him, making his plans far easier than he had anticipated.

"I know they're petty Master Roshi, but I love Martial Arts and I do what to train under you! How can I prove that I'm ready to receive your training?" Chi-Chi pleaded, getting an expertly faked wise nod from the older man.

"Well there is one way," Roshi conceded, catching her attention. "If you want to train under me you will have to sacrifice something personal to you, something you will never get back."

"B-But Master, I haven't got such a thing!" Chi-Chi explained. Roshi merely shook his head in response.

"But you do, young one." Roshi's gaze fell to the younger woman's crotch. Chi-Chi followed his line of sight, her mind quickly putting the pieces together regarding what he meant. Her eyes widened when the answer hit her, her leg taking a defensive stance.

"Master! I can't possibly give you that! It's dirty, wrong!" Chi-Chi cried indignantly. Roshi remained impassive however, his gaze returning to her eyes.

"That is my price for my teachings, for your chance with Son Goku. Take it or leave it."

Chi-Chi visibly shook as the anxiousness of her situation took hold of her. She had no idea of what to do. The rational part of her mind told her to kick the old man in the balls and run as far as she could from him, call her father and get the fuck out. But that would also mean giving up on her dear Goku and on her hopes of becoming an amazing Martial Artist. The conflict within her raged, her rational mind fighting a losing battle with her irrational feelings. Her dreams were riding on Master Roshi's teachings. It was this alone that drove her final choice, her envisioned future for her one and only first time. It seemed like such a small price to pay, despite being all too aware of what it would entail.

"Very well master, if that is what it will take."

Chi-Chi made her way over to the bed and sat down, shuffling uncomfortably as Roshi looked her over with a massive grin on his face. With no resistance what's so ever, he thrust himself towards the younger woman and captured her lips in a sheering kiss that shocked her to the core. Her eyes widened as the older man manipulated her lips against hers, making the kiss surprisingly pleasant for the young woman. This continued for several moments before the older man began to get confident. His hands began to travel over her body, squeezing her hips and breasts through her armored clothes.

She moaned lustfully as he did so, not out of wanting to but out of her body instinctually reacting to the pleasure created by the old man's ministrations. Within moments she was putty, wrapping her arms around the master's shoulders as she allowed her older man to work his magic on her, if for no other reason than to let him have his way and get the whole ordeal over with. He kissed and touched her with a passion unknown to the female student, making his domination of her all the easier as she gave into the pleasure he created within her all the quicker.

After a few more moments of a truly intense make-out session, the perverted turtle hermit pulled the submissive student down onto the bed. She now lay flat on her back as she allowed Roshi to straddle her, albeit without any real control in this situation. He leaned down and snogged her once more. The old man quickly grew bored of such vanilla actions however, leaving her mouth and kissing down her neck and shoulder.

Chi-Chi couldn't believe this was happening to her, she had always imagined giving herself over to Goku for her first time. Allowing the muscular, innocent young man to treat her like the princess she was as he planted his child in her newly deflowered body. Instead, she found herself here, laying beneath her lover-to-be's elderly master as he had his way with her undefiled body. The thought of giving herself over to him instead of Goku made her grimace and well up with despair, wanting her first time to be as magical as the man she wanted to share it with.

Her body, however, was telling a very different story. Shots of pleasure traveling through her nerves as Roshi did his best to work out every bit of pleasure her body would allow, her reluctance to the situation be damned. Moaned continued to spill from the fire mountain princess's mouth, proving his skills to be every bit as legendary in the bedroom as they were on the battlefield. She was a mess, despite having only been truly at his mercy for just a few moments. And against every bit of will she had, it was beginning to show.

Roshi was entranced by the heave over her breasts, the bountiful cleavage rising up and down clearly visible and pushed upward by her armored bra. It didn't take long for the old man to realize what to do next. With the might of a man much taller and more muscular than himself, Roshi tore the defensive, provocative garment from her fit body, allowing the plentiful breasts underneath to spring forth with an enticing jiggle. Despite herself, Chi-Chi's nipples were already rock hard. It was almost like an invitation for Roshi, and that's exactly how he took it.

"Mmmm, wonderful heh heh heh," Roshi cackled to himself perversely, grabbing a hold of her left breast in a rough and uncaring manner.

"Ouch," Chi-Chi whimpered. However, a groan of delight quickly followed as painful pleasure shot through form, emanating from her breast.

Not wasting any more time, Roshi attacked her breast with his mouth. He wasn't soft, nor did he do anything half-heartedly. He nibbled and sucked on her erect nipples, his hand expertly manipulating, pulling and twisting her other nipple at the same time. His other hand grabbed beneath her still clothed ass, making her squeal in surprise. He squeezed at her and savored the feeling of her fleshy ass, feeling like velvet cloth even beneath her armor. The mixture of feelings was now starting to get too much for the young woman, her panties moistening as she couldn't hold off the pleasure she was feeling anymore.

Working her over for a few more minutes, the turtle hermit finally decided it was time to put this young bitch through some real work before he truly took her. Pulling himself up from her chest, Roshi got off of her. With the strength of someone far larger than himself, he picked her up and put her on her knees at the edge of the bed. His legs dangled in front of her as he unbuttoned the top of his shorts, pulling down his zip and simultaneously pulling down his shorts and underwear.

There, hanging from his pelvis was a hard, thick, veiny, throbbing eleven-inch monster that slapped the young woman in the face as it popped out from its prison. It rubbed against her blushing cheek as the older man it belonged to grinned down at the venerable girl. Despite the depravity of the situation, she knew she had little choice but to go along with the older man's insane designs if she was to get what she wanted. Without so much as a word, Chi-Chi nervously leaned back and stuck out her tongue, allowing the bulbous head to sit on it for a moment before she finally gained the courage to move forward and take the head into her mouth.

"Oh, shit yeah heh heh," Roshi laughed in his usual old timer way. His little victory over his former student's daughter cemented as she took his tool into her mouth.

Having no previous experience, but wanting to please the old man sufficiently, Ch-Chi began to bob her head up and down. With each bob of her head, she took more and more of his cock, her movements mimicking that of the women in the dirty videos she had found in her father's room when she was young. Soon, Roshi's massive cock began to hit the back of her mouth. Despite the pleasure that was running through his aged body, Roshi wanted to use the young woman for everything she was worth and so decided to give her some encouragement.

"Swallow it, girl, take my cock down your throat if you truly wish to receive my training," Roshi instructed. Despite her awkward position, Chi-Chi nodded obediently.

With great effort, the young martial artist took the old man's monster dick into her dainty throat. He released an animalistic groan of delight as she did so, and he began to fuck her throat as he felt himself side deeper into her. Grabbing the back of her head, he began to viciously face fuck the Semi-Amazonian girl. Predictably, she began to chock on his colossal tool. However, Roshi seemed to care very little, his grip on her hair growing harder as he forced her further and further onto his dick.

Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, her eyeliner running down her face as she chocked harder and harder. She felt like she was going to pass out just as Roshi finally got her to the base of his shaft, holding her there and roughly chocking her on his shaft for several moments before brutally pulling her off. She spluttered and spit as she was finally able to breathe again, quickly taking in gasps of air while she could. Before she could fully recover however, she found herself forcibly back on her new master's dick, choking and spluttering sounds coming from her once more, almost drowning out the moans and growling of satisfaction that escaped the old man as he abused the young girl's throat.

This continued for several more minutes, the process of bobbing down to the base and being chocked on his full length happening over and over again until finally, his stamina began to waver. His dick throbbed in her throat expanding due to the climax to come. With one final rough pull from his enormous length, Roshi's cock exploded with cum, coating her face and chest with his thick, sticky spunk as he roared out in absolute ecstasy. Bliss flashed over his face, his hand still holding her in place as he forced her to take his load all over her. The act almost was mortifying but was enough to kill any kind of reluctance left in her.

When he was doing cumming all over her, she merely bowed her head submissively, not complaining, or even going into a fit of rage as she might have done before this entire ordeal began. Roshi was most pleased with this, glad he was able to break a proud, Half-Amazon, Half-Ox Human all with the might of his cock. She was hardly the first to fall before his massive dick, and she would be far from the last if he had anything to say about. Pushing himself back further onto the bed and swiveling around, he laid down with his head in the pillows. Most relaxed, he decided it was time to put an end to this girl's dream of being his student's woman once and for all.

"Chi-Chi, it's time to come up here and give yourself to me. Only through this sacrifice can you truly call yourself a worthy martial artist of the Turtle School," Roshi declared with authority. Chi-Chi didn't even hesitate, the fight having already been taken out of her corrupted mind.

Straddling the older man, Chi-Chi slowly but surely lowered herself onto his massive shaft. A whimper of pained pleasure left her as she was fully penetrated for the first time, her mind going fuzzy due to the overwhelming sensation of being filled. She tried her best to keep her composer, and true to her determined nature, began to bounce up and down on the elderly master's rod, her tits and ass jumping up and down as she did so. The humiliation of her lewd actions only fed into her perverse arousal, which in turn caused her to moan wantonly over the sensations her arousal caused, further feeding her humiliation. It was a vicious cycle of good and bad feelings that she couldn't escape, one she couldn't afford to escape.

Roshi, on the other hand, was having the time of his life, his head strained backward into the pillow as he enjoyed the sensations of Chi-Chi's virgin tight cunt squeezing down on his unnaturally large tool. The fact that her own humiliation was making her even hornier only making the whole ordeal all the better. Grabbing the young woman by her hips, he thrust her up and down on his cock all the rougher, making her scream out and him to growl in animalistic dominance. It was all a rush of absolute power for him, and a gradual fall into submissiveness for her. Slamming into her with a power a small, thin man like him shouldn't possess, Roshi drove himself and the young woman wild with his mighty cock, bringing them both close to completion.

Within moments, the old master felt himself throbbing inside the young woman. He knew his end was near, his thrusts becoming even harder and more erratic than they were before. Chi-Chi screamed out as these thrusts drove her over the edge, her orgasm hitting her like a freight train. She squirted all over her new lover's massive dick, the continued thrusts turning the heightened pleasure into one continuous climax that never seemed to end. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lolled out as she lost herself in the bliss. Her cunt squeezed down on Roshi's cock as she came over and over continuously, hastening the old man's climax as a result. He tried to hold it off as best he could, be within moments he to came undone due to the pleasure.

His cock erupted in a torrent of white spunk, shooting deep into his student's twat. His fingers dug into her large hips, keeping her down on his cock as he filled her viral womb with his seed. He roared out in ecstasy as shot after shot of thick ejaculate painting the walls of Chi-Chi's pussy white. He stayed there for several moments, not allowing Chi-Chi even the opportunity to move until she was completely filled and violated by his seed. After several moments of continuous cumming, Roshi's climax finally died down, the old man pushing the young woman off his cock carelessly as he allowed himself a moment's rest.

"You did well young one," Roshi said smugly, his even breath showing how laboring the whole ordeal was. "However, I'm not entirely sure I'm quite done with you yet. You wouldn't be averse to proving your worth just a little more now, would you."

"…no, no I wouldn't Roshi-Sama," Chi-Chi replied obediently, by this point knowing exactly what he wanted to hear. After all, if it meant having Goku, it was worth it. Though she had to ask herself, could Goku even make her feel like she just had?

"There's a good girl," Roshi responded in a satisfied tone, looking down to find his cock still rock hard. Grinning he didn't waste time getting back to work.

The rest of the day was spent much the same way, with Roshi taking Chi-Chi for everything she was worth. Her mouth, her pussy, even her ass was his by the end of the night. By the end of it all, she lay there glazed in cum. Barely conscious, she contemplated her reasons for even coming here, for trying so hard to get her training. After everything she had just felt, it all seemed kind of pointless now. She knew what she wanted, and it was between the old master's legs just meters away from her. But for now, she would rest, and tomorrow she would continue to prove her worth to her new master.

Standing just meters away, Roshi observed his work with a grin of intent. This was what he lived for, young bitches taking his cock and singing his praises.

Life was good when you were the master.


End file.
